No one but you
by Emma Salvatore Malefoy
Summary: Comment survivre face à la mort d'un être cher ? Surtout quand on ne s'y attendait pas ? La famille Lightwood a dû faire face à cette épreuve mais ils vous le raconteront mieux que moi...


**J'ai écris cet OS il y a quelque temps maintenant, c'est le premier que je publie sur ce site j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, le mérite revient à Cassandra Clare et la chanson revient à Queen. Je vous laisse avec cet OS et j'arrête mon blabla 3**

Alec Lightwood se tenait sur le balcon de l'appartement de son petit ami, il fixait le ciel, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Et il l'était.

Il cherchait une étoile, celle de son petit frère Max. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que ce dernier était décédé et pourtant la douleur ne s'estompait pas un seul instant.

Alec avait cru mourir à son tour en découvrant que son frère n'était plus de ce monde, mais il avait réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau, pour ses parents, sa sœur Isabelle, son parabataï Jace et surtout pour Magnus.

Alors bien sûr, il avait pleuré mais à quoi bon, cela ne lui rendrait jamais Max.

**A hand above the water**

_Une main au-dessus de l'eau_

**An angel reaching for the sky**

_Un ange se dirigeant vers le ciel_

**Is it raining in Heaven ?**

_Est-ce qu'il pleut au Paradis ?_

**Do you want us to cry ?**

_Voudrais-tu nous faire pleurer ?_

Isabelle Lightwood détestait faire le ménage mais parfois elle retrouvait des objets qui la faisaient sourire.

Alors elle ne s'inquiéta pas lorsqu'elle vida les poches de la veste qui était roulée en boule sous son lit mais elle aurait dû.

Elle avait eu le cœur brisé plusieurs fois et elle en avait brisé aussi mais revoir cette photo venait de le briser encore plus.

Les larmes coulèrent automatiquement sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle sentit son souffle se couper et elle dû s'asseoir, ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

C'était une photo prise par Jace, on y voyait Alec l'enlacer pendant qu'elle serrait Max contre elle. Les sourires qui étaient dessinés sur leur visage paraissaient tellement réels.

Elle ne se souvenait plus que son frère était si petit, si jeune.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait pas su le protéger, alors son cœur se brisa un peu plus, il était le seul qui pouvait lui faire autant de mal.

**And everywhere the broken hearted**

_Et partout les coeurs brisés_

**On every lonely avenue**

_Sur chaque route solitaire_

**No-one could reach them**

_Personne ne pouvait les atteindre_

**No-one but you**

_Personne à part toi_

Jace Herondale était orphelin de naissance, il n'avait plus de famille et était le dernier descendant d'une longue lignée de Chasseur d'ombres.

Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Max en voyant le jeune Raphaël Lightwood-Bane confondre la rune de nourriture et celle de feu.

Il eut un sourire triste en repensant à celui qu'il avait considéré comme son petit frère et il sut en croisant le regard de son parabataï et en le voyant quitter la pièce en courant, que lui aussi ne pouvait oublier ce petit garçon parti trop tôt.

Raphaël lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Dad partait en courant mais son oncle le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

**One by one**

_Un par un_

**Only the Good die young**

_Seul les meilleurs meurent jeunes_

**They're only flyin' too close to the sun**

_Ils ont simplement volé trop près du soleil_

**And life goes on -**

_Et la vie continue_

**Without you**

_Sans toi_

Maryse Lightwood avait vécu le cauchemar de toutes mères, elle avait enterré un de ses enfants.

Son petit Max, quand elle voyait ses petits enfants elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à son défunt fils et aux réactions qu'il aurait eu mais cela ne le ramènerait pas.

Alors elle verrouillait les souvenirs de son plus jeune fils dans un coin de sa tête et faisait en sorte de ne plus y penser, c'était bien trop douloureux.

**Another tricky situation**

_Une autre situation compliquée_

**I get to drownin' in the blues**

_Je me suis noyé dans le blues_

**And I find myself thinkin'**

_Et je me suis trouvé de penser_

**Well - what would you do ?**

_Bien - que ferais-tu ?_

Clary Fairchild ne pouvait s'empêcher de peindre lorsqu'une émotion trop intense était en elle.

Alors aujourd'hui, comme tous les ans à la même date elle peignit le même visage mais avec des traits plus masculins, plus vieillis et même des runes en plus.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de ces tableaux, ce serait trop douloureux pour ses amis, alors elle les cachait chez sa mère dans le grenier, là où personne n'allait jamais.

C'était son refuge, son endroit pour penser à ce petit garçon qu'elle n'avait malheureusement que trop peu connu.

**Yes ! - it was such an operation**

_Oui ! - c'était une telle opération_

**Forever paying every due**

_Eternellement payé chaque dû_

**Hell, you made a sensation**

_Eh, tu as fais sensation_

**You found a way through - and**

_Tu as trouvé une voie à percer - et_

Magnus Bane n'avait pas eu l'immense honneur de connaître Max Lightwood, c'était pourtant lui qui proposa à son amant de nommer leur premier fils en hommage à son oncle.

Magnus avait récupéré plusieurs photos du petit garçon, elles étaient précieusement rangées dans un album, parce qu'il savait qu'un jour son petit ami aurait la force de pouvoir revoir son petit frère.

Il savait aussi que les souvenirs étaient les choses les plus importantes dans une vie, alors dans sa boîte à souvenir, il y avait une page de manga avec une photo, celle de celui qui aurait pu devenir un valeureux chasseur d'ombre si la mort ne l'avait pas emporté trop tôt.

**One by one**

_Un par un_

**Only the Good die young**

_Seul les meilleurs meurent jeunes_

**They're only flyin to close too the sun**

_Ils ont simplement volé trop près du soleil_

**We'll remember -**

_Nous nous souviendrons_

**Forever... .**

_Pour toujours..._

Tous ces gens n'avaient en tête qu'un mot lorsqu'ils pensaient au petit garçon, c'était pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-il parti si jeune ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su le protéger? Pourquoi lui ?

Et il y avait ceux qui ont regretter de ne pas l'avoir assez connu, de ne pas l'avoir assez félicité, de ne pas l'avoir assez embrasser ou câliner.

Mais il était trop tard et chacun d'eux faisait leur deuil de ce petit garçon qui en avait vu trop pour son jeune âge mais aussi trop peu.

**And now the party must be over**

_Et maintenant la fête doit être finie_

**I guess we'll never understand**

_Je suppose que nous ne comprendrons jamais_

**The sense of your leaving**

_Le sens de ton départ_

**Was it the way it was planned**

_Était-ce ce qui était prévu ?_

Max Lightwood n'était pas seul, loin de là, il y avait tout ses ancêtres, des amis de Magnus dont un certain William Herondale.

Mais celle que Max préférait c'était Jessasmine, parce qu'avec elle il pouvait observer le monde des vivants et même se faire voir d'eux.

Il pleura quand il vit sa sœur se culpabiliser à cause de sa mort. Il pleura aussi quand il vit son neveu pour la première fois et les yeux brillants de son grand frère à l'entente du prénom que Magnus voulait pour leur fils.

Il pleura lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait toujours une chaise pour lui dans les repas de famille. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais oublié, que sa famille ne lui dirait jamais vraiment adieu.

Mais le moment le plus dur pour lui fut d'entendre la réponse de son frère et de sa sœur à la question des enfants Lightwood-Bane.

-Dad pourquoi Max il s'appelle comme ça ? Demand Raphaël.

\- Ton frère et toi vous porter les noms de deux personnes courageuses et incroyables,commença Alec.

\- Max était notre petit frère et il était exceptionnel, je suis sûre que vous l'auriez adoré, ajouta Isabelle.

-Pourquoi il n'est plus là ? demanda Max.

-Parce qu'il est parti rejoindre les anges, c'est là où vont toutes les personnes extraordinaires un jour, Max y est juste allé un peu plus tôt que les autres, répondit Alec.

**And so we grace another table**

_Et nous dressons une autre table_

**And raise our glasses one more time**

_Et levons nos verres une nouvelle fois_

**There's a face at the window**

_Il y a un visage à la fenêtre_

**And I ain't never, never sayin goodbye...**

_Et je ne dirais jamais, jamais au revoir_

Les Chasseurs d'ombres étaient réputés pour savoir rester maître de leurs émotions en toutes circonstances mais dans la famille Lightwood-Bane-Herondale-Fairchild, il y avait une personne pour qui ils ne retenaient pas leurs larmes et cette personne méritait ces larmes plus que quiconque.

Maxwell Lightwood était mort de la main de Sebastian Morgenstern, et cet ange ne sera jamais oublié, comme beaucoup d'autres morts et ça le jeune garçon le savait parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'avoir connu des êtres éternels mais aussi parce que l'amour que lui porte sa famille est éternel.

**One by one**

_Un par un_

**Only the Good die young**

_Seul les meilleurs meurent jeunes_

**They're only flyin' too close to the sun**

_Ils ont simplement volé trop près du soleil_

**Cryin' for nothing**

_Ne pleurant pour rien_

**Cryin' for no-one**

_Ne pleurant pour personne_

**No-one but you.**

_Personne à part toi._

**Alors vos réactions ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je répondrai à vos commentaires avec plaisir. **


End file.
